Specific pyrazole derivatives having herbicidal activity are known, for example from JP-A-55-113706. However, they have at 5-position of their pyrazole rings a hydroxyl group or a derivative thereof and consequently have chemical structures completely different from the compounds of the present invention.
In Chemische Berichte, 100 (9), 2885-98 (1967), methyl o-[(3-phenylpyrazol-4-yl)carbonyl]benzoate and o-[(3-phenylpyrazol-4-yl)carbonyl]benzoic acid are described. However, they have carboxylic acid methyl ester or carboxylic acid respectively as a substituent on their benzoyl groups and consequently have chemical structures different from the compounds of the present invention. In addition, no herbicidal activity is referred to in the same publication.
In Journal of Heterocyclic Chemistry, 19, 1355 (1982), 4-benzoyl-1-methyl-5-phenylpyrazole and 4-benzoyl-1-methyl-3-phenylpyrazole are described. However, they have a methyl group as a substituent at 1-position of their pyrazole rings and consequently have chemical structures different from the compounds of the present invention. In addition, no herbicidal activity is referred to in the same publication.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,721,143, phenylpyrazole derivatives are described. However, they have chemical structures different from the compounds of the present invention. In addition, no herbicidal activity is referred to in the same publication.
In EP-A-538156, phenylpyrazole derivatives comprising a benzoyl group are claimed, which, however, are not concretely disclosed. In addition, no herbicidal activity is referred to in the same publication.